Muguen Duelist
by Makenshi Kirito
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que el Joven Jaden Yuki abandono la academia de duelos antes de la graduacion, ahora se ha unido a un grupo los "Muguen Duelist" un grupo fundado por el millonario Seto Kaiba, ahora el Duelista junto con su acompañante demonio a sido asignado a una mision de investigacion a una academia conocida como Academia Youkai, ¿que aventuras le esperan?


iCapitulo 1: Hola nueva academia

Su mirada se reflejaba atravez del cristal del autobús vacio que lo llevaría en destino a su siguiente misión, aun recordaba cuando había aceptado a petición directa de su jefe

Flash Back:

Kaiba Corp una de las mas importantes corporaciones de tecnología mundialmente conocidas, su base principal estaba ubicada en Neo domino, una ciudad pacifica y tranquila y es ahí donde se dirigía nuestro protagonista

-No hace mucho termine con la ultima misión en Londres y ya me asignan otra, ¿Es que nunca me darán vacaciones? –preguntaba retóricamente ya que sabia perfectamente la respuesta de ante mano-

-Creí que esto era lo que querías Jaden –a su lado una figura fantasmal en forma de demonio con dos enormes alas y el cabello mitad gris mitad azul hacia aparición- ayudar a la gente que lo necesitara

-Eso quiero Yubel…pero no rechazaría unas vacaciones tampoco jajaja –se reia como todo un niño de cinco años-

-Me sorprende que aun después de estos años sigas actuando como un mocoso –sonrie-

-Yo no soy un Mocoso, estoy por cumplir ya la mayoría de edad –le recriminaba el castaño- además mira quien lo dice, un espíritu con mas de 1000 años de antigüedad

-¡Repite eso Jaden!, ¡¿me llamaste vieja?! –se quejaba el antiguo espíritu guardián del chico-

-Nunca haría eso y lo sabes Yubel –sonríe dulcemente- puede que no tenga recuerdos de mi vida pasada pero puedo sentir que siempre me has cuidado

-Jaden…-un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas-

-Ha eres tu Jaden –saludaba uno de los guardias del monumental edificio de la compañía conocida como Kaiba Corp- hace cuanto que regresaste

-Hola Mito-san –correspondía al saludo con su peculiar alegría- en realidad hace un par de días apenas

-Ya veo…supongo que ya sabes la rutina no –el castaño afirma- bien cuidate

-Nos vemos Mito-san –el castaño entro al monumental edificio subiendo por las escaleras, la verdad es que era que podía tomar el elevador pero por una extraña razón siempre usaba las escaleras-

Ya habían pasado cerca de 3 años desde que el duelista Jaden Yuki había abandonado la academia de duelos para buscar su propio camino a seguir con la intención de ayudar a la gente que tuviera problemas con espíritus de duelo corruptos o organizaciones oscuras que quisieran dominar al mundo, desde entonces viajo por todos lados por cerca de un año hasta que se topo con el, su actual jefe…Seto Kaiba

El dia que se encontraron fue casualidad ya que el joven Yuki estaba vagando por las calles de Neo domino buscando al escurridizo Faraon que siempre terminaba escapando por perseguir a Kurivo alado, en una de las tantas persecuciones Jaden se topo con el que es conocido como el segundo mejor duelista del mundo y millonario dueño de Kaiba Corp, de inmediato el duelista lo reto a un duelo el cual el millonario rechazo ya que no peleaba con "basuras" fue tanta su insistencia de Jaden durante toda la semana que Kaiba termino por aceptar, el duelo fue a un nivel muy alto teniendo como resultado a Kaiba como ganador con una diferencia apenas de 200 puntos de vida

Despues de dicho duelo y ver no solo el buen duelista que era Jaden sino que su forma de lucha y su estilo de nunca rendirse aun teniendo a 3 dragones blancos viéndolo de frente le recordó a su antiguo rival, ese mismo dia Seto Kaiba invito a Jaden a unirse a su nuevo grupo que se encargaba de mantener la tranquilidad en Neo domino y el resto del mundo convirtiendo a Jaden en un Mugen duelista o también llamados duelistas infinitos

-Espero que este de buen humor –con un escalofrió recorriéndole todo el cuerpo se armo de valor y toco la puerta, recibiendo un "adelante" desde el otro lado de la habitación-

-Llegas tarde…-le recriminada el hombre sentado en la silla del escritorio la cual estaba volteada dándole la espalda-

-Lo…lo siento…-se disculpaba el duelista algo intimidado- sin duda aun después de 2 años sigue dándome miedo –pensaba temeroso el slifer-

-Bien Jaden, se que no hace mucho que regresaste de tu misión en Londres pero sabes también que en estos momentos los Mugen Duelist no tienen muchos integrantes –hablaba con su voz fría sin volver su silla-

-Lo se muy bien, no tiene que recordármelo –suspiraba el chico-

-He investigado de ti Jaden y estoy informado que abandonaste la academia de duelos antes de graduarte correcto? –por el tono que lo decía lo estaba afirmando mas que preguntando-

-Ha..hai…la verdad es que siempre he sido malo para las despedidas, por eso me fui antes de la graduación jeje –se rascaba la nuca-

-Pero a causa de eso oficialmente no has terminado tus estudios…

-Supongo que es cierto –respondía sin darle mucha importancia- pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con mi siguiente misión

-Hemos recibido reportes de actividad extraña en una escuela lejos de aquí llamada Escuela Youkai –leyendo el reporte- según los informes el ingreso a esta escuela esta muy restringida y los estudiantes que ingresan a ella tienen una procedencia difusa

-¿Una academia? –alzando la ceja- ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Tu misión Jaden –respondía dando la vuelta a su silla viendo de frente al castaño- es infiltrarte a esa escuela como estudiante y averiguar que pasa en ella y de paso graduarte si es posible, aunque eso seria una misión secundaria personal

-Entiendo…¿cuando partiría?

-Mañana mismo –le lanza un sobre- ahí dentro esta la inscripción y tu pase de entrada asi como la llave de un departamento cercano al colegio

- Hai –toma el sobre y lo abre- Academia Youkai…

Fin del Flash back

-Te ves preocupado chico –preguntaba el conductor del autobús al ver la mirada perdida del castaño reflejada en el espejo-

-¿hee..? –saliendo de sus recuerdos- no es nada, solo estoy un poco nervioso de ir a un colegio lejos de casa, es la primera vez que me alejo tanto tiempo de mi hogar –mentía hábilmente el duelista-

-¿Alguna vez has engañado a alguien chico?

-A que se refiere con eso –alzaba la ceja el castaño tratando de mantener su historia-

-Tus ojos chico, tu boca me dice una historia pero tus ojos me dicen otra –respondía dándole una probada a su abano-

-No se a que se refiere, solo soy un muchacho que esta por entrar a la academia

-Como quieras chico, solo ten cuidado esta academia no es para gente normal y puede que corras peligro –advertía sin quitar la vista del camino-

-Lo tendré en cuenta –murmuro Jaden volviendo su mirada al cristal-

El resto del camino fue silencio de parte de ambos, solo uno que otro comentario de Yubel hacia el castaño sobre que esto le traía un mal presentimiento y que debía ser precavido

-Hemos llegado chico…academia Youkai .-hablaba el conductor deteniendo el transporte-

-Pero esto…no veo ninguna academia –viendo atravez de la ventana todo el paisaje desierto-

-Mi camino solo llega hasta aquí, el resto del camino lo tendrás que hacer caminando, la academia esta tan solo a unos kilómetros de aquí

-Entiendo –se baja del auto bus- pero que es esto –frente al duelista había lo que paria ser un espantapájaros muy estilo halowen- oye que significa es…to –al voltear la mirada el conductor con todo y autobús habían desaparecido- que rápido

-Debes de ser precavido Jaden, siento una aura extraña en todo este lugar…como si ya no estuviéramos en el mundo real

-Te refieres algo asi como una dimensión separada de la nuestra? –preguntaba con duda ya que no era la primera vez que lo sacaban de su dimensión-

-Correcto al menos me provoca esta sensación, ¿trajiste tu mazo y tu duel disc cierto?

-Hai hai, no te preocupes nunca viajo sin el –empieza a caminar entrando al bosque cercano- este lugar me recuerda un poco a la academia de duelos

-Se parece bastante, bosque, océano, una escuela –aparece a su lado- por cierto que crees que haya sido de tus compañeros

-Según vi en el periódico la ultima vez, Zane se retiro del duelo de monstruos después de su decimo campeonato ganado, Astro es el tercer mejor duelista del mundo. Alexis termino su carrera como profesora aunque desconozco su paradero…

-Cuidado Jaden alguien viene –advertía la demonio al sentir una presencia acercándose velozmente-

-¿Huh? –todo sucedió como en cámara lenta, el castaño apenas ladeo la mirada sus ojos cafés alcanzaron a visualizar una bicicleta la cual montaba una hermosa chica con buena figura, ojos verdes igual a su uniforme, pero lo que mas resaltaba era su largo cabello rosado que ondulaba con el viento y una extraña cruz en su cuello-

-¡Cuidado! –trato de advertir la chica lo cual dijo demasiado tarde-

El choque fue inminente e imposible de evadir, la bicicleta se estrello contra el duelista derribándolo contra el suelo quedando justo encima de ella en una posición un tanto…comprometedora

-Itai…eso dolió, que es esto –moviendo su mano-

-¡kya! –un leve gemido de la pelirosa demostró que estaba tocando una parte de su cuerpo que no debía-

-¡HA!..lo…lo siento no era mi intención, fue un accidente, veras es que yo –se separaba intentando completar alguna frase coherente el slifer sin resultado-

-No…no te preocupes –se sonrojaba la chica mientras se cubría su pecho- fue mi culpa, no me fije por donde iba

-De..descuida –desviaba la mirada el chico- ¿are? –de la parte derecha de su cabeza un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizo hasta llegar hasta su mejilla-

-¡Lo siento no quería lastimarte! –de inmediato la atemorizada chica saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo con la intención de limpiar el liquido vital o al menos esa era su intención inicial- ese olor…

-¿Olor? –alza la ceja en señal de no entender, en respuesta lo único que recibió fue la lengua de su agresora la cual le limpio la sangre de la mejilla- ¡¿q…que….haces?! –se sonrojaba el chico al ver las acciones de la pelirosa-

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo soy una vampiresa –antes de que su acompañante pudiera siquiera decir algo los colmillos de la chica ya estaban en su cuello y su lengua limpiando la sangre que brotaba de el-

-Ita…que haces? –cuestionaba con un tono de sorpresa y un ahora mayor rubor tiñendo sus mejillas-

-Lo lamento –se separaba de su cuello- no era mi intención, es que no pude evitarlo tu sangre huele muy bien y su sabor –tocándose los labios- es mil veces mejor que lo que he probado en toda mi vida

-Su sabor…espera ¿a que te refieres con que eres una Vampiresa? –cuestionaba con curiosidad mientras se tocaba el cuello- no hay sangre…-miraba con asombro como en el lugar donde los colmillos de la pelirosa habían atravesado su piel no había ni rastro de la mas mínima gota del liquido carmesí-

-Eso mismo, soy un demonio conocido como Vampiro aunque mi poder esta sellado, por cierto ¿tu también eres un estudiante?

-Hee…si soy un estudiante de primer año –respondía aun tocándose el cuello-

-¿Enserio? yo también lo soy –sonreía dulcemente-

-Así…que bien –contestaba con un tono de confusión por lo sucedido-

-Pue…¿puedo preguntarte algo? –se sonrojaba levemente la vampiresa- tu, ¿odias a los vampiros?

- Vampiros….¿se referirá a los monstruos de duelo? –pensaba con duda- pues no, a decir verdad creo que son seres muy poderosos con habilidades bastante geniales y muy buenos en el campo de batalla

-¿De verdad? –respondía efusivamente mientras derribaba al duelista al suelo con un abrazo quedando sobre el-¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?, por favor di que si

-S…si claro, no veo el porqué no –de nueva cuenta un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas por la posición comprometedora que se encontraban-

-¡Genial!, la verdad es que estaba nerviosa de entrar a una academia nueva sola, por cierto mi nombre es Moka Akashiya –se pone de pie y le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-

-Soy Jaden, Jaden Yuki –responde a la vez que se para con la ayuda de la chica-

En ese momento suena la ya tan clásica tonada de inicio de clases

-Cielos ya es tarde, lo mejor será que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde en el primer día Jaden –sonreía mientras lo tomaba de la mano y emprendía camino rumbo a la escuela olvidando su bicicleta ya destruida por el choque-

-¡Hai!...¿que habrá querido decir con que es una vampiresa?, se referirá a que es aficionada a las cartas de vampiros o quizás que su mazo esta formado por puros vampiros –se preguntaba mentalmente mientras le seguía el paso a la chica-

Ya en la academia Youkai ambos tuvieron que separarse ya que se haría una ceremonia de apertura asi como se les asignarían las clases y aulas a cada alumno asi como los grupos que tendrían los siguientes tres años

En la ceremonia de inicio el Joven Yuki ponía atención a todas las conversaciones que escuchara tratando de recolectar la mayor información posible pero siempre con precaución evitando ser descubierto y manteniendo su ya característica personalidad fría que adoptaba siempre que estaba en una misión, una actitud totalmente diferente a la del joven Yuki, característica que al inicio le costo trabajo mantener pero con un poco de práctica se volvió experto en mantener una actitud fría hacia las demás personas.

Después de un buen atareado rato de escuchar el clásico discurso de inicio de clases y darle la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos y todo eso que a el le fastidiaba, por fin estaba sentado en su pupitre esperando a su profesor mientras veía por la ventana, arboles, compañeros, maestros, este lugar le traía viejos recuerdos de su anterior academia asi como de todos sus amigos, aun recordaba la carta que le habían dejado oculta en su maleta cuando el se fue y como cada uno se había tomado la molestia de escribir un mensaje para el

-Buenos recuerdos –sonreía el castaño viendo su reflejo a través de la ventana-

-Sabes que siempre me tendrás a mi –comentaba su protectora mientras aparecía a su lado-

-Lo se, tu siempre has estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas, lo aprecio Yubel –le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa a su guardiana demonio-

-Jaden…-no lo admitía abiertamente pero aun después de siglos ella seguía amando a su príncipe y eso lo demostraba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que gracias a la interrupción de la profesora que entraba al aula, el duelista no noto-

-Muy bien alumnos bienvenidos a clase, yo seré su profesora Nekonome Shizuka…

-Otra presentación mas, que aburrido –bostezaba el chico al no darle mucha importancia a las palabras de la profesora-

-Como sabrán esta no es una academia normal, sino una especial solo para monstruos…

-Una academia para monstruos si claro –volvía a bostezar- esperen…dijo….¿monstruos?

-Como sabrán el mundo esta controlado por los Humanos y para poder sobrevivir en paz y tranquilidad, tenemos que coexistir con los humanos les guste o no –continuaba con su discurso empezando a inquietar al duelista- es primordial que se aprendan y acaten las reglas, ningún estudiante puede usar su forma real, siempre deben mantener su forma humana al menos que suceda una emergencia…

-¿Esta hablando enserio?, ¿realmente existen los monstruos que no sean de duelo? –repetía en su mente sorprendido por la información recibida-

-Ya decía yo que este lugar me daba mala espina –eran las palabras de su guardiana sin perder detalle del discurso de la profesora-

-Regla número dos, ningún otro estudiante debe de saber su forma real esto lo hacemos para evitar conflictos entre razas, ¿han entendido?

-Que reglas tan aburridas –interrumpía un alumno que estaba sentado un puesto a lado de Jaden y que por su cara se notaba que lo mejor era no meterse con el-

-Tu eres –revisando su lista- Saizou Kumija ¿no es asi?

-Porque Mejor simplemente no devoramos a los humanos y fin de la historia –respondía el aterrador alumno mientras movia su lengua como si de una serpiente se tratara-

-No deberías hablar de esa forma, además en este colegio todos son monstruos maestros y estudiantes por igual, esta escuela esta apartada del mundo humano, una poderosa barrera rodea el instituto la cual evita que este colegio sea encontrada y si algún humano entra y es descubierto morirá con seguridad –terminaba su discurso la profesora con cola de Neko-

-Si lo que dice es cierto, debo de ser muy cuidadoso con lo que hare de ahora en adelante –eran los pensamientos que rondaban su mente en ese instante del castaño-

De pronto la puerta del aula se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdosos en la entrada

-Siento la tardanza –se disculpaba la chica haciendo una reverencia-

-No te preocupes –viendo su lista- tu nombre es…

-Mi nombre es Moka Akashiya –respondía con entusiasmo mientras ingresaba al salón-

No se hicieron esperar los halagos y galanterías de parte de los estudiantes masculinos y uno que otro silbido

-Calmados todos, muy bien señorita Akashiya tome asiento –indicaba la profesora señalando un puesto en la parte trasera que estaba justo detrás de…-

-¡Jaden eres tu!, ¡me alegra que estemos en la misma clase! –antes de que el slifer pudiera reaccionar la chica pelirosa ya se le había lanzado encima con un efusivo abrazo derribándolo contra el suelo-

-Muy bien alumnos empezamos con la clase, Yuki-san, Akashiya-san por favor tomen asiento

Las clases de ese dia pasaron rápidamente, uno creería que Jaden se quedaría dormido como lo hacia ya hace tiempo en la academia de duelos y normalmente seria asi, al menos si fuera el anterior Jaden ya que el actual Jaden Yuki prestaba atención a las clases tomando apuntes y notas lo mejor posible, ¿como cambio de ser el vago que se queda dormido a un estudiante modelo? , simple su jefe Seto Kaiba lo puso a estudiar diferentes materias y técnicas sicológicas por mas de 1 año y si Jaden se quedaba dormido lo dejaba sin comer 3 días, eso haría a cualquiera un estudiante modelo ¿no creen?

Terminadas las clases nuestro protagonista caminaba por los pasillos de la academia llamando la atención de todos y no era el precisamente el que lo hacia, sino la chica pelirosa que llevaba prensada de su brazo

-Etto…Moka-san, ¿podrías soltarme? o al menos no pegarte tanto, creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención –comentaba el duelista al ver alrededor la mirada asesina que le lanzaban múltiples estudiantes por tener a una chica asi pegada a el de esa forma-

-No tienes porque molestarte por ellos, somos amigos y por lo tanto no tiene nada de malo que caminemos de esta forma –respondía la chica mientras pegaba mas sus pechos al brazo del slifer-

-Creo que tiene un concepto diferente de amigos jeje –sonreía al pensar lo inocente que era la chica-

Dentro de su mente del joven cierta demonio se contenía para no salir y asesinar a esa chica que se le repegaba sin vergüenza alguna a su príncipe

-¿Tu eres Akashiya Moka verdad? –el mismo tipo con lengua de serpiente ahora se interponía en el paso bloqueando el camino, en un parpadeo ya tenia al castaño sujeto del cuello de su camisa- dime porque una chica tan linda como tu esta con una basura como esta

-Es…demasiado fuerte –pensaba mentalmente el duelista tratando de safarce sin resultado-

-Eres una basura –con un simple movimiento de su brazo lanzo al castaño estrellándolo contra una pared dejándolo en el suelo tirado-

-¡Jaden! –estaba por ir a socorrerlo cuando la mano del agresor lo detuvo-

-Deja ese perdedor y ven conmigo, te demostrare lo que un verdadero monstruo hace

-¡Suéltame!, yo estoy con Jaden –de un solo manotazo se safa de el hiendo hacia Jaden- Jaden, ¿estas bien?

-Si, no es nada –se paraba con un poco de dificultad-

-Ven vamos te ayudare –lo ayudaba a levantarse para posteriormente empezar a caminar junto a el ignorando la mirada amenazante de su agresor-

Pocos minutos después la parejita ya estaba en el techo del colegio viendo el paisaje mientras bebían jugo de tomate y de manzana respectivamente

-Estas seguro que estas bien Jaden –preguntaba con preocupación en su voz-

-Si no te preocupes, puedo aguantar bastante los golpes jeje –se rascaba la nuca-

-Eres muy divertido Jaden –sonreía- ¿por cierto que tipo de monstruo eres?, ha es verdad, revelar tu verdadera identidad va en contra de las reglas olvida lo que dije jeje –negaba a la vez que movia las manos-

-Pero tu ya me dijiste que eres una vampiresa –respondía el chico mientras veía el cielo despejado al horizonte-

-¡Es verdad! –se deprimía la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos- cuando te lo dije no sabia que existía esa regla

-Oye en verdad eres una vampiresa, porque al menos a mi no me lo pareces –hablaba con duda mientras la veía sonrojarse-

-Por ahora no, pero…mira –respondía mientras ponía sus manos alrededor del rosario que colgaba de su cuello- cuando este rosario sea removido de mi pecho, mi verdadero poder surgirá y la esencia de vampiro en mi saldrá

-¿Saldrá? –alzaba la ceja en señal de no comprender-

-Si, este rosario es como un sello que mantiene a mi verdadero ser encerrado, es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo remover

-Estoy seguro que aunque tu apariencia cambie seguirás siendo la misma chica linda llamada Moka –hablaba con honestidad en sus palabras el duelista mientras sonreía-

-¡Jaden! –se lanzaba a los brazos del chico- sabes tu has sido el primer amigo que he tenido, además eres lo mas parecido a lo que he tenido a mi primer amor, hasta hoy nunca he probado sangre directo de un ser vivo y ahora que lo he hecho –se empezaba a acercar al duelista abrazándolo- ese sabor tan dulce, tan delicioso

En ese momento una energía oscura y poderosa se sintió en el cuerpo de la pelirosa por una milésima de segundo, lo cual fue tiempo mas que suficiente para poner en alerta al castaño

-Yo…-le daba un leve empujón haciendo que se apartara- olvide que tengo algo que hacer, lo siento

-¡Jaden! –solo veía como su compañero se iba corriendo perdiéndose en las escaleras del edificio-

-Sentiste eso –preguntaba su compañera mientras aparecía a su lado-

-Si, esa aura de energía era casi tan poderosa como la tuya –respondía mientras salía de las instalaciónes entrando al bosque-

-Si todo lo que hemos oído hasta ahora es cierto, esa chica debe de ser un monstruo muy poderoso para tener un aura tan elevada –analizaba mentalmente la guardiana del slifer-

-Ella…dijo que era una vampiresa –se detenía recargándose en un árbol del bosque- ¿los vampiros son fuertes?

-En el duelo de monstruos son considerados como una raza de temer por su ataque formidable y su defensa bien equilibrada –suspiraba la chica- en resumen son criaturas de cuidado

-Ya veo…-veía el cielo despejado- quien diría que terminaríamos metidos en un lugar donde hay monstruos reales –sonreía- me recuerda la vez que nos encontramos

-Yo…siento los problemas que te cause en esa ocasión –bajaba la mirada la dama demonio-

- No tienes que disculparte –negaba con la cabeza- lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte, debería agradecerte por ello, además de esa forma fue que pudimos volver a estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos –respondía con una sonrisa haciendo que su sonrojo en Yubel apareciera de nuevo-

-Jaden…-un grito cercano interrumpió las palabras de la demonio poniendo en alerta a ambos- ¿que fue eso?

-Ese grito sonó como…¡MOKA! –de inmediato corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban de donde provenía el grito- ¡MOKA!

Sus pasos corrían avanzaban a todo lo que daban a la vez que su preocupación aumentaba, por el tipo de grito de la pelirosa se notaba que estaba en problemas y eso lo tenia preocupado al castaño, no tardo mucho en salir del bosque y llegar a un acantilado que daba en el fondo hacia un enorme lago, cerca del acantilado la chica vampiresa estaba siendo acorralada por una especie de orco enorme

-Vamos preciosa no te resistas te demostrare que soy por mucho superior a ese idiota –hablaba el tipo llamado Saizou mientras movía su lengua de forma desagradable-

-¡No aléjate! –retrocedía la pelirosa hasta esta a unos pasos del precipicio-

-¡MOKA! –en un instante el duelista ya estaba a lado de la criatura logrando conectarle un rodillazo en la mandíbula seguido de una patada giratoria mandándolo contra el suelo unos metros adelante- te encuentras bien moka

-¡Jaden! –en cuanto lo vio corrió a sus brazos derramando unas cuantas lagrimas- estaba asustada, yo…crei que te habías enfadado y te vi correr al bosque asi que te fui a buscar para disculparme y después…-empezaba a llorar-

-No te preocupes –abrazaba a la chica pegándola a su pecho- yo te protegeré

-No esta mal mocoso –se levantaba la criatura- golpeas bien pero aun te falta mucho –empezaba a correr hacia la pareja con su puño alzado en el aire-

-¡MOKA CUIDADO! –en un rápido movimiento empujo a la akashiya alejándola del camino y recibiendo un golpe en el estomago de parte de Saizou-

-¡JADEN! –gritaba preocupada al ver como recibía el puñetazo por salvarla-

-Jajaja solo eres una basura mocoso –lo levantaba de su camisa propinándole puñetazos en la cara-

Jaden: maldición…es muy fuerte, aun después de 2 años de entrenamiento en artes marciales –en los 2 años que Jaden ha estado con los mugen duelist el joven Yuki fue entrenado en diferentes estilos de pelea como karate, taikuando, yujitsu, moaitai y demás para protegerse en las misiones de peligro-

-Jaden…-su guardiana solo veía impotente como su protegido era brutalmente golpeado ya que el único que podía activar sus poderes era el duelista, lo cual no podía ahora ya que no le daba tiempo de defenderse-

-¡JADEN! –estaba por ir a ayudarlo cuando el orco solto al castaño haciendo que cayera como costal de papas al suelo con la boca llena de sangre-

-Va que desperdicio de tiempo –bufaba creídamente el hombre mientras dirigía su mirada a la chica- ahora continuemos con lo nuestro

-Es..escapa…-se intentaba reincorporar con dificultad-

-No…no te dejare Jaden –se ponía de pie decidida- tu has sido mi único amigo que he tenido, en el poco tiempo que te he conocido has sido amable conmigo, no te abandonare

-M..Moka…-sus ojos cafes del castaño perdieron su color y se activo su hetecrocromia, uno de sus ojos cambio a naranja mientras que el otro se volvió color verde- ¡no dejare que le hagas daño! –su velocidad aumento por lo menos tres veces apareciendo delante de el tomándolo del brazo y dándole un puñetazo en el estomago seguido de una patada mandándolo contra el suelo

-Eres fuerte…-en un sorprendente movimiento el orco se ponía de pie tomandolo de la pierna y azotándolo contra el suelo cayendo a unos pasos de la vampiresa-

-¡JADEN! –corria a su lado- ¿te encuentras bien?

-No te preocupes –se intentaba parar sin resultado- solo huye de aquí

-No, no te dejare solo, no me importa si mi vida corre riesgo, prometo protegerte –hablaba con decisión en su voz-

-Jajaja muy bien si asi lo quieres primero me encargare de ti basura –empezaba a caminar hacia ellos-

-Ve..vete –se ponía de pie- no quiero que salgas lastimada –en un intento de que la chica retrocediera su mano arranco accidentalmente el rosario de su cuello provocando una explosión de energía-

-Pe…pero que es ese poder –hablaba con temor en su voz el monstruo-

-Esa energía es muy poderosa –comentaba con total sorpresa Yubel viendo como un pilar de energía pura se elevaba al cielo-

Una explosión de energía oscuro en forma de esfera rodeo a la chica pelirosa a la vez que se elevaba la nergia en un pilar abarcando gran parte del cielo, cuando la energía se disipo donde estaba anteriormente la Moka pelirosa ahora había una chica de aspecto parecido pero con características diferentes a la chica, su cabello antes rosado ahora ondulaba como la plata con el aire, sus hermosos ojos verdes se habían teñido de un rojo tan oscuro como la sangre y su mirada antes dulce se había vuelto seria y un tanto fría

-Asi que tu me has despertado –se estiraba la chica de ojos escarlata- hace tiempo que no salía

-Ese…ese poder…esa aura demoniaca, este….es el verdadero poder de un vampiro –se estremecía el orco- el poder de un monstruo clase S

-Bueno creo que terminare contigo rápido en agradecimiento –daba pequeños brincos en su lugar sin moverse-

-Esa aura de energía…-miraba con asombro a la recién aparecida chica- tiene un poder increíble, similar a Yubel…sino es que superior

-No…no me importa que seas un vampiro, aun asi soy mas fuerte que tu –sus palabras sonaban en tal tono que parecía que se intentaba convencer a si mismo-

- -un solo bostezo de la chica fue lo ultimo que vio el gigante ya que en un segundo después ya estaba frente a el- ¡CONOCE TU LUGAR! –le conecto una poderosa patada a la criatura lanzándolo muchos metros delante mandándolo a estrellarse contra una pared de roca dejándolo en K.O-

-Ella es totalmente diferente a la Moka de hace unos momentos –se ponia de pie- es muy fuerte…cual…será su verdadero yo –su visión se empezaba a nublar a tal punto que su cuerpo se tambaleaba a punto de caer-

-Eres un persona interesante Jaden Yuki –la chica vampiro detuvo su caída del slifer haciendo que como consecuencia su cara terminara en sus pechos- lo hiciste bien

El duelista había perdido la conciencia totalmente por cerca de 1 hora, para cuando abrió los ojos estaba recargado en las piernas de la pelirosa

-¿Moka? –se enderezaba- ¿que sucedió?

-Te desmayaste debido al golpe –acariciaba la mejilla del muchacho- gracias por protegerme Jaden

-No es nada –su mirada de la chica volvía a ser la misma asi como sus características físicas-

-Jaden…tu, ¿ya no estas enfadado? –preguntaba con timidez-

-Hee…¿enfadado?, no me enfade, perdona si salí corriendo de esa forma es que quería tomar aire fresco –respondía con habilidad-

-¿Hablas enserio? –su compañero solo afirmaba con la cabeza- Jaden…-estaba por abrazarlo cuando se dio cuenta que de sus labios aun escurría un poco de sangre- lamento lo que te ocurrió –sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo limpiándole la sangre de sus labios-

-Ita…no te preocupes, no dejare que nadie te dañe lo juro…

-Ese olor…

-¡Ho oh!, ¿de nuevo?

-Lo siento es que soy un vampiro –ni siquiera pudo responder el duelista cuando los colmillos de la chica ya estaban clavados en su cuello de nuevo- ¡CAPU…CHUU!

-¡YA VAN DOS VECES EN EL MISMO DIA…!-de algo estaba seguro el joven yuki, esta misión seria la mas dificil que haya tenido hasta ahora-


End file.
